Wolfsbane
In "Teen Wolf", Wolfsbane, also known as aconite, is an extremely toxic herb for werewolves, werecoyotes and werejaguar. Contact with wolfsbane can have several different effects depending on the dosage and the species Most wolfsbane will kill a werewolf if it reaches their heart, though it can be cleared by ingesting the ashes of the exact same strain that poisoned them, or by literally burning out a wound that has been made by a wolfsbane-laced weapon. It was first introduced in Season 1. In the real world, when handled or consumed in large doses can be very toxic to humans. Species There have been multiple species of wolfsbane introduced into the show such as Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique which translates to Nordic Blue Monkshood. Purple and blue wolfsbane are most commonly seen within the show. Yellow wolfsbane, also known as Aconitum anthora is far less common, it was described as being very rare and very expensive. Garrett used it on both Liam Dunbar and Brett Talbot, it severely weakness werewolves are once it reaches the heart it will kill them. This form of Wolfsbane was also able to slow down Kate Argent when nothing else could. Effects So far, all species of wolfsbane introduced have worked as a poison in one way or another. However there was one case where Derek used it to hide his sister's true form, he surrounded her grave with wolfsbane, this ritual made Laura's body revert back into a real wolf. Wolfsbane can have many different outcomes such as physical weakening, hallucinations and in the more extreme cases, death. Kate Argent shot Derek Hale with a bullet laced with Nordic Blue Monkshood, its clearly very potent seeing as one shot to the arm nearly killed Derek, he became very weak, he could barely walk, shifting became involuntary and he began bleeding black. Scott McCall came very close to death when Victoria Argent used wolfsbane in a vapor device, it was going to appear as if he had a asthma attack, Scott could barely move. Derek is knocked unconscious when Lydia Martin blows purple wolfsbane into face. The yellow species was also very effective in tranquilizing Kate, Brett and Peter Hale. Certain species of wolfsbane seem to effect humans while others don't. All the guess at Lydia's party suffered from hallucinations but there have been cases in the show where humans come in contact with it and they are unaffected. Cure The most common treatment for curing wolfsbane poisoning is burning it out with fire like when the Ethan and Aiden were attacked by hunters, they bled black and Derek was forced to burn it out with a torch to save them. However this is not always the case like with the yellows wolfsbane, Deaton had to slice Brett's chest open to cure him of the wolfsbane, once cut open, yellow mist comes flowing out his chest. Trivia * On several occasions, wolfsbane has been known to glow. * Yellow wolfsbane has been used to "cure" Gerard and sedate Peter Hale, however its been shown to be fatal to werewolves, assuming that the Wolfsbane used by Garrat and Violent was Yellow Wolfsbane. Gallery 3x06 wolfsbane on Lydia's hand.png Stiles sees wolfsbane.jpeg Monstrous chris argent.png 4x05 wolfsbane.png Category:Weaknesses